vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
122878-morning-coffee-022315-monday-short-and-sweet-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Hey, not everything is terminal! As long as you're doing it right! Disclaimer: Raising the shambling dead should only be done by professionals. | |} ---- Quoted for truth. Remember kids, reanimating the dead is for professionals only. You will lose a lot more than an eye if you make a mistake. Shambling hordes of flesh hungry abominations are no joke. | |} ---- That's right Arachnaas! Remember our phrase: your ticket to hell is raising the dead by yourselves! | |} ---- ---- ---- I think there are Draken that want Seeger dead already. The fact that he can raise the dead isn't probably going to make him any more enemies than he already has. | |} ---- I guess they could hunt Seeger. I'm happy with the idea that the Necroshamans have been purged....well other than that one, but most of the draken necromancy should be from extremely hard to find tomes rather than from kill on sight necroshamans. | |} ---- Kitty Starwraith. Still -very- early in the build. The cockpit's at ground level but I moved the old launch bay up out of the way. Not sure if the scaffold still reaches. I'll move it around when I get home. | |} ---- By any chance do you remember whose place it was? I could use some inspiration for what my place would have been. So, good morning everyone! Don't have much time to talk (again) so I'll just link an image. Did I link this wallpaper before? I forget. A nice view of Crimson Badlands from a while ago: | |} ---- Oh we know, not like they're on every street corner or anything. I'm sure there's more than one bloodshaman or apprentice who's curious about or tries dabbling with necromancy... those would be the sort of people they'd probably hunt down. Moodies as well, and things that would count as bloodless abominations... like mordesh! A mordesh that is also a necromancer would be like a rare prize to hang on their wall! Also Kolba, I'm guessing its Razzi Kins' place | |} ---- ---- I think we were trying to Prevent zombie Aurin. *Looks through bag of totems and skulls for talisman to keep zombie Aurin at bay.* I don't even have a real understanding of when thaydfest is. If you find the bewildered looking mordesh standing in a sea of Aurin, hand me a corndog. | |} ---- Behold, the answers to all of your questions, revealed! | |} ---- It's why I'm working on the Shadowcaster so hard. I put it in the housing contest for us, so I have to get it done on time. And the abovedecks was easy; that was sort of done already in the old Shadowcaster build. The bilge area is completely and 100% brand new, which is why I'm running around it like a chicken with my head cut off. | |} ---- Hmm that is actually a lot further off than I expected. With all the preparation I thought it might be as soon as next weekend. The initial housing tours are going to be rather soon so that explains all the prep work. | |} ---- ---- Also, Ara, as a member of Blazing Saddles, you're also probably welcome to see how much you want to help out. We've got two events ourselves to plan, organize, and execute (the dueling contest and mounted race), as well as also being involved on the admin level. Parthenia is helping out with the fashion contest as a judge, for example. It takes a lot of people and prep to pull these things off. One of the reasons I'm trying to help so much is because I didn't want the weight of actually throwing the party falling on Neph's and the BDS's shoulders so heavy this year. I didn't envy Neph last year, and we had Veritas around to help out there. | |} ---- Wilco! | |} ---- You guys sponsoring two contests is MUCH appreciated :) Don't let me forget by the way, we need to talk prizes next week for your contests. | |} ---- ---- ----